memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2
Introduction (blurb) "A strange, violent period in your world's history." - Spock Many unanswered questions remain about the terrible Eugenics Wars that raged on Earth during the 1990s, an apocalyptic conflict that brought civilization to the brink of a new dark age. Centuries later, as Capt. James T. Kirk and the crew of the Starship Enterprise are forced to defend a colony of genetically enhanced humans against Klingon aggression and sabotage, Kirk must probe deeper into the past -- and into the glory days of one of the greatest adversaries he has ever faced. 1992. Almost twenty years ago, Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln, undercover operatives for an unknown alien civilization, failed to prevent the Chrysalis Project from creating an entire generation of supermen and women, genetically engineered to be stronger, smarter, and more resourceful than ordinary human beings. Now, at last, the children of Chrysalis have grown to adulthood, and are rapidly demonstrating that superior abilities spawn superior ambition. Perhaps the most formidable of this new breed of supermen is the charismatic Khan Noonien Singh. Working behind the scenes of history as head of a vast global conspiracy, Khan's power soon stretches across a quarter of the planet, but that is only the beginning of his grand design. Determined to unite humanity beneath the enlightened rule of a genetic elite, Khan dreams of leading his fellow superhumans to complete and total domination of the world. But several of his gene-engineered brothers and sisters have equally grandiose visions for the future, visions that recognize no one but themeselves as supreme ruler. Gary Seven and Roberta watch in horror as the children of Chrysalis wage a covert war against one another, threatening the safety of millions and the future of the entire world! The Eugenics Wars: Volume Two is an earth-shattering thriller that reveals the secret history of the twentieth century -- and the ultimate destiny of the great tyrant known as Khan. Summary References Characters :Ament • Masako Clarke • Wilson Evergreen • Isis • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Seth Lerner • Roberta Lincoln • Gregor Lozin • Liam MacPherson • Leonard McCoy • Claire Raymond • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Joaquin Weiss Achilles • Cassandra • Eugène Paul Gauguin • God • Sarina Kaur • Lucifer • Carlos Quintana • Donald Raymond • Eddie Raymond • Tommy Raymond Vehicles :Ariane rocket • canoe • Challenger (OV-099) Starships : • Shuttlecraft Columbus-2 Locations :Venus • Vulcan • Hell • Jupiter • Luna • Sol system Sycorax :Paragon Colony Earth Afghanistan :Kabul Bosnia Brazil :Rio de Janeiro Fiji France India :Thar Desert • Rajasthan Liberia Peru Somalia South Pacific :Muroroa Atoll • Tuamoto Islands • French Polynesia Species :Augment • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan Human cultures :Asian • European • French • Polynesian • Melanesian • Sikh • Scottish • Gallic • Indian • English • Punjabi States and organizations :United Federation of Planets • Starfleet • Arianespace • Chrysalis Project • Centre d'Experimentation du Pacifique Popular culture Film :The Wizard of Oz • Emerald City • Sharon Stone • Arnold Schwarzenegger • The Crying Game Publications :The Prince • William Shakespeare Culture of the era :Berlin Wall Other :DNA • wizard • cherenkov radiation • D-7 class • vulture • duranium • sauna • tunic • Denebian slime-devil • coral • ivory • duotronic • cordrazine • anabolic steroid • Eugenics Wars • steel • gecko • honey • World War III • Cold War • servo • hydrogen • silver • shark • pandanus • butterfly • T-shirt • brass • belt buckle • grizzly bear • SCUBA • moray eel • jellyfish • wetsuit • sword • gorilla • palm tree • sarong • Old Testament • Morning Star • slacks • servo • fencing • lab coat Information *Gary Seven visited James T. Kirk on Stardate 7004.2 while on Paragon Colony. He attributed this visit to both extreme longevity and time travel. Related Stories *''TOS'' episode: Space Seed ; Introduces Khan and the Eugenics War. Reviews External Links Category:Books Category:TOS Novels Category:Hardcovers